The Gummi Bears meet Tarzan part 18
Terk and Tantor swim near the ship inside the celler Tarzan tries to break it open but fails Jane Tarzan its no use dont Tarzan Clayton Gruffi i knew Clayton was no good and he really did want to shoot the gorillas and Igthorn is helping him do it Jane yes Clayton Clayton betrayed us all oh Tarzan im so sorry Tarzan no i did this Kerchak was right i betrayed my family Cubbi oh Tarzan please dont let it get that way suddenly Terk and Tantor on the ship and they overpower the thugs and break into the celler Professer Porter oh those magnificent creatures shivering in their cages what is this world coming to suddenly the ship starts tipping Gruffi what was that Professer Porter bijove i guess i dont know my own strength Terk youre an animal and they break open the celler door Professer Porter that sounded just like an elephant Tarzan Tantor thanks guys Gruffi now come on we got a gorilla family to save and they jump into the sea and swim back to dry land and Tarzan is back in his loin cloth again Terk oh thought i would never see you guys again and here you are Tantor sometimes you embarris in the jungle the Thugs are trapping gorillas in their cages Duke Igthorn we got all of them ha ha ha perhaps i will take them to dunwin and show King Gregor what i discovered so Clayton what about this one he looks at Kerchak Clayton ah i remember you i think this one would be better off stuffed Duke Igthorn good idea once hes stuffed i will take him to dreadmore to pass off as my hunting trophy allright men get the rest and the Thugs trap Kala in her cage suddenly Tarzan swings from the vines and rounds up all the jungle animals to fight off Claytons Men Professer Porter charge Duke Igthorn what how did they escape the celler and Tarzan swings from the vine and kicks Clayton in the head and he frees Kerchak from his cage Kerchak you came back Tarzan i came home Zummi ah look out suddenly a Thug attacks but Kerchak knocks him down Gruffi good work Kerchak now its time for Gummy Berry Juice they drink it and bounce making the Thugs run into each other Duke Igthorn i got you now Gummi Bears but Tarzan kicks Igthorn making him fall to the ground and Terk wears rabid makeover and scares the Thugs silly but one sneaks up on her getting ready to attack but before he can strike Tantor grabs his neck his trunk Zummi in the cage with you and throws him in the cage and Jane goes over to Kalas cage to help get her out Jane dont worry im going to get you out of here this should do the trick but a Thug attacks Jane and Tarzan knocks the thug and hands her the ranch setting Kala free and a Baby Baboon sicks his family on the thugs chases them off and kisses Jane Clayton you there take whatever you can back to the boat ive got some hunting to do and Clayton shoots Tarzan in the arm Cubbi Clayton you shouldnt have done that and Kerchak charges at Clayton but Clayton pulls the trigger and shoots Kerchak in the chest Duke Igthorn nice shoot Clayton Jane Clayton you rat but Clayton ignores Jane and knocks her down Clayton i could use a challenge becuase after i get rid of you rounding up your little ape family willl be all too easy Duke Igthorn allow me to join you Clayton Cubbi oh no hang on Tarzan i ll help you he rushes up in the trees Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs